


Time for a Wedding

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caterer!Castiel, M/M, Wedding Guest!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas and Dean have a meet-cute over some meat sandwiches. I am so hungry right now, I swear to God.Prompt: Wedding day





	Time for a Wedding

“May I offer you a shaved beef and provolone slider?”

A tray of rich-smelling little sandwiches passes before Dean's eyes, and he grabs one for each of his hands before it can get away. A muffled snort drags his attention away from his bounty, and he spares a glance for the man holding the plate. What he sees almost ( _almost_ ) makes him forget about the food.

He's around Dean's height, with dark hair and a golden glow to his skin. He's dressed sharp, in tailored trousers, and a snug waistcoat over a crisp white shirt. His sleeves are rolled up to bare his toned forearms, and his top button is open, offering a peek of his collarbones. His eyes are a searing, electric blue, and he's smirking.

“Nice grab,” the man opines, his voice rough, like the sound of tires on gravel. “I respect a two-fisted eater.”

Dean scarfs one of the sandwiches to buy himself time to try to think of a witty reply. But the taste blooms on his tongue, and he moans. “Dude. These are _so good_. They're like miniature Philly cheesesteak sandwiches. They're _delicious_.”

“Well, thank you. That's the flavor profile I was going for, but I have to give them a classier name when I serve them at weddings.”

“You made these? So you're the caterer?”

“That's me. Cas Novak.” He bobbles the tray deftly and sticks out a hand for Dean to shake. His grip is firm, and his skin is soft. They linger a couple beats before letting go. “So, are you on the bride's side, or the groom's?”

“I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. And as for which side I'm on, a little of both, actually. Bobby's my adopted uncle, and Ellen's a longtime family friend. Those two have been low-key dating for, hell, as long as I've been around, seems like. Thought they'd never tie the knot. With grub like this, though, I'm real glad they did.” He engulfs the other sandwich and then dabs demurely at his mouth with a cocktail napkin that Cas hands him. “So, uhhh... What other goodies have you brought for us today?”

“Well, let's see. Besides the sliders I've got bacon-wrapped shrimp with a horseradish dipping sauce, beer-batter tempura vegetables, bite-size quiche Lorraines, and...” He pivots, swapping the tray of sandwiches with one being carried past by one of his assistants, and presents it triumphantly, “Pecan tassies.”

“I don't know what a tassie is, but if those are mini pecan pies, I might be in love.”

“With me, or the tassies?” His eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“A little of both, actually.” Dean pops a pastry in his mouth, and nearly swoons. “ _Cas_ ,” he coos. “Is that bourbon in there?”

“It is. Do you approve?”

“Let me put it this way: Are you in the market for a husband?”

“Well, it's not why I'm here today, but I'm open to the idea.” Cas looks up through his lashes, and picks up one of the little pies. He takes a bite, then holds the rest out to Dean, who accepts the offering and makes sure to take his time cleaning the crumbs off Cas's fingers. “You know, these are even better with some homemade vanilla ice cream,” he murmurs.

“Do you have any of that here?”

“Well, no, but... I have an ice cream machine back at my place. What are you doing after the reception?”

Dean throws an arm around Cas's shoulder, careful not to jostle the tray in his hand. “Cas, you've got yourself a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184014458996/april-7-wedding-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
